Episode 22 (2 May 1985)
Synopsis Arthur tells Pauline they will take the police woman’s advice and go to Citizen’s Advice about Mark, but Lou doesn’t see how they can help as they are strangers and they will get passed from different people. Lou says they have to start asking around and Arthur decides they will do that as well. At The Vic, Angie is discussing Ethel’s cooking with Kathy and that Ethel has to be banned from cooking. Angie asks Kathy whether Ian would be interested in doing the cooking while Sharon is disturbed by Annie, who Lofty is looking after. Andy returns home from a nurses party and Debbie tries to discuss what food they should serve Saeed and Naima for the meal, but Andy is preoccupied, and Debbie complains that they hardly see enough of each other when he is on night shifts, so the least he can do is hold down a conversation. When Pete and Kathy leave the pub, Angie is left in the bar with Tony, and Angie tells him they may have won Sharon round as she increased her allowance and is allowed to stay out later with her friends. Mary arrives home and had to wake Sue up to let her in due to her doorbell not working, which Sue wasn’t pleased about. Tony is cautious about him and Angie since Sharon found them out and it decreases the fun. When Angie suspects Sharon is moving about upstairs, Angie checks what is going on. Lofty suggests to Mary that they could get a place together as friends and that they could save if they shared the rent and he could babysit Annie. Lofty asks if he could stay over as he hasn’t got the energy to go home and Sue would’ve sussed he hadn’t left, and Mary agrees. As Tony leaves The Vic, he asks Angie if they can continue to see each other when Den returns from Spain and he isn’t the messing about, but Angie rejects it. The following morning, Arthur tells Michelle what he, Pauline and Lou decided to do about Mark and Arthur tells Michelle to spread the word to Sharon, her school friends and people who might know something. Debbie gives Andy a shopping list to get the flat ready for the meal. When Ethel asks for more polish to clean with, Angie starts to tell Ethel about the problem with the cooking, however, Ethel has decided to resign from the catering. The health visitor visits Mary and Mary are embarrassed about the state of her room, and she tells the health visitor that she would have tidied up if she knew of the visit. The health visitor brings up the missed visit to the clinic and Mary apologises as she heard about a job. The health visitor reminds Mary to let her know the next time it happens to rearrange as it’s for her benefit. Ethel reads her tea leaves regarding Mark, but Arthur believes it’s nonsense and Lou asks to know what it said, and Ethel tells them that Mark isn’t coming back. Dr Legg speaks to the health visitor and he thinks they should demand a visit from the environmental health as they are both concerned about Annie. Sue tells Angie about Sharon and Michelle’s prank and that she could’ve gone to the police, but Angie says the police would’ve laughed her out of the station and she should forget it. Sue presumes Angie was going to do nothing, but Angie warns Sue to watch it as it’s between her and Sharon. Back home, Sharon tells Angie how she thinks it’s unfair that Den is in Spain finding a villa while she’s not exactly been pining him. Angie tells Sharon that Den is doing the same what she is accusing her of in Spain, but Sharon believes Angie is lying to excuse what she is doing and storms off upset. Cast Regular cast *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton Guest cast *Health Visitor - June Watson Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *23B Albert Square *43 Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Al's Café *Playground Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Look... Ange... I'm not the sort of bloke that plays around.' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes